


I’m right here

by Straykisses



Series: Pure Ass Fluff [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hyunjin gets hurt, I’m in love with this, Jeongin is only meantioned, M/M, Seungmin is oblivious, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Hyunjin loves a certain man who loves another man. Or does hyunjin love a man who loves him back.





	I’m right here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the spot cause like i got bored and i really like it. like as soon as i started the words just came to me. i never knew that i actuslly likes writing

Seungmin has been pining this boy for a few months now. He’s a year below him but Seungmin doesn’t care. Everyday he follows the same routine of waking up in the morning, walking to the music room, then sitting down outside the window to watch the boy with the beautiful voice.

Seungmin thinks everything about this boy is perfect. The way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, his braces that shine over his pretty white teeth, the beautiful smile he shines when he’s happy. Seungmin can’t find a flaw in this beautiful human at all.

•

”Dude, you’ve been stalking this boy for almost 3 months and u still done know his name!!!”

”Shut up Hyunjin. And i’m not stalking, i’m just ‘accidentally’ looking through the music room every morning. And he happens to be there everytime. Weird huh!”

”Yes Minnie. What a coincidence” He said with so much sarcasm anyone would want to slap the shit out of him.

“Fuck off and let me be in love”

”YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HIS NAME”

Suddenly a voice interjected. “Hyunjin are u yelling at Seungmin again because of his crush on that cute boy who can sing?” It was Woojin.

”OF COURSE. YOU CAN SEE WHY WOOJINNIE HYUNG. ITS STUPID.”

”A little. Maybe he should date the someone else. Preferable someone who can dance and rap. Someone with thick lips and a smile that can light up the world.”

Hyunjin turned a bright red. He knew Woojin was talking about him. Just a few weeks back Hyunjin had confessed to Woojin about his one sided love with Seungmin. Hyunjin and Seungmin had known eachother since kindergarten. They met because Seungmin got mad at Hyunjin for smashing then eating his play-do pizza. Seungmin began to cry, and Hyunjin, being the good boy that he is, made him a new blue pizza instead of the crappy, bad tasting red one he ate, so he wouldn’t cry anymore. Ever since that day they were inseparable. 

Seungmin just shrugged off what Woojin said, and went back to talking about the singing brace face. 

•

Its Friday and Seungmin tells Hyunjin that he is going to ask out the singing boy, who he had learned the name of just an hour ago.

“HYUNJIN HYUNJINNIE. IM GOING TO DO IT. IM GOING TO ASK OUT JEONGIN.”

”Who’s Jeongin?”

”WHAT?!! DO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME WHEN I OBSESS OVER HIM.”

”Wait his name is Jeongin?”

”YES WERE PAST THAT!! GET WITH THE PROGRAM.”

”Shut up.”

”OK SO I WAS THI-“

”GOD DAMN IT I SAID SHUT UP!” Hyunjin exclaimed finally tired of hearing about this jeongin.

Shocked by Hyunjin out burst, Seungmin went silent. Hyunjin had never yelled at Seungmin ever in all their years of knowing eachother. Not even when Seungmin accidentally called Jinyoung from GOT7 chubby like a peach.

Realizing what he had done, he ran. He ran so fast. So far. Never looking back. He didn’t want to see the look on Seungmin’s face. The look of fear. The look of betrayal on the face of his best friend, and the love of his life.

He didn’t know where he was going. He just kept running, never once looking back. 

He must have ran for what felt like hours. Never once forgetting the sheer horror on Seungmin’s beautiful face. It was a look that broke Hyunjin’s heart into pieces.

He finally stopped in front of the little shop his friends Minho and Jisung work at. It’s a cute little cafe called “CoMin4Sung Coffee”. Hyunjin felt the name was a little weird and wordy, but right now, he didn’t care. He just needed something to drink after running for so long.

”Hey welcome. Oh Hyunjin it’s you.” Jisung says happily. “How can i help you? Do yo-. Hey Hyunjin are you ok? Are you... crying?” 

As soon as Jisung finished his sentence Hyunjin lost it. He fell to the floor in a pool of tears. 

“What have i done?!! I’m sorry Seungmin. Please forgive me. Ohh no will he ever forgive me. I screwed up.” Hyunjin said to his self.

Jisung being the good friend that he is jumped over the counter and hugged his friend, who at the moment was on the floor, crying. 

“Hey hey what’s wrong? What happened with Seungmin?”

He couldn’t speak. 

“Hyunjin please talk to me”

Nothing...

”HYUNJIN!” Suddenly a new voice appears. It’s a familiar voice. A voice he’s heard it all his life. Wait. Is that Seungmin?!

He slowly turns around and is faced with an angry Seungmin.

”WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR I CA- Wait are you... crying? Are you ok? What’s going on?”

”THE FUCK DID YOU DO SEUNGMIN!” Suddenly Jisung gets involved.

”MEEE! WHAT DO U MEAN?! I DIDNT DO SHIT. ALL I DID WAS TALK ABO- Shit” He turned around to face Hyunjin. “Hyunjin”

He didn’t answer him. He didn’t even look at him.

”Jisung could u leave please?”

”ya sure.”

”Hyunjin please. Answer me”

silence

”God damn Hwang Hyunjin fucking talk to me!”

”WHAT. WHY? WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO? ITS OBVIOUS I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU! ITS OBVIOUS THAT IVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE THE DAY WE MET IN KINDERGARTEN, BUT ALL YOU’VE CARED ABOUT IS UR STUPID JANGING ,OR WHAT EVER HIS NAME IS, WHO YOU’VE NEVER EVEN TALKED TO!”

Seungmin, surprised by this sudden confession... kissed him. He kissed Hwang Hyunjin. Their lips molded perfectly together. Hyunjin tasted like sweat and pizza but Seungmin didn’t care, he just kept kissing Hyunjin. 

”uH-hh. What.. was that for?” Hyunjin said squeakily. 

Both boys were unable to look at eachother. Only looking at their shoes to avoid the embarrassment.

Finally Seungmin spoke up “Because i love you silly. I always have and always will.”

Hyunjin just stood there. His mouth wide open.

“You might want to close your mouth, or a spider might crawl in there”

Hyunjin snapped back into reality.

”You... You love me too?”

”Of course. Ive always loved you.”

”But what about Jeongin?”

”I only said that because sure ya he’s cute, but.

”But what?”

”You're the one for me.”

Then Hyunjin pulled the other boy in for a kiss. This time it was more passionate. Hyunjin has his arms rapped around Seungmin’s waist, while Seungmin had his arms around Hyunjins neck. The kiss was full of dreams, love, understanding, and their hearts. The whole place cheers for them as they kiss. It last for what feels like an enternity, but is cut short by Seungmin. He pulls away for a second, stares into the eyes of his lover, and says-

”Where have you been all my life?”

”Seungminnie, you should have known. I’ve always been... right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do u guys think? Plz give me feed back to tell me how i’ve done so i can become a better writer in the future.


End file.
